Episode 350 (Bubble Guppies: A New Hope)
Plot Darth Vader (Nonny) kidnaps Princess Leia (Ashlie) for stealing the plans to the Death Star. So Luke Skywalker (Tobias), Han Solo (Joshua), Chewbacca and Obi-Wan Kenobi (Mickey Mouse) goes on a rescue mission to save her. Obi-Wan was struck down by Darth Vader when the rebel allies tried to escape. Characters *Nonny as Darth Vader *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as Obi-Wan Kenobi/Ben Kenobi *Jabba the Hutt (from Star Wars) *Jawas (from Star Wars) *Chewbacca (from Star Wars) *Gil as C-3PO *Bubble Puppy as R2-D2 *Little Fish as Stormtroopers *Crabs as Imperial Officers and Cantina denizens *Lobsters as Rebel Pilots and Sandpeoples *Snails as Rebel Troopers and Imperial Troopers *Tobias as Luke Skywalker *Ashlie as Princess Leia *Joshua as Han Solo *Mr. Mitchell as Uncle Owen *Mrs. Mitchell as Aunt Beru Duels *Mickey Mouse (Obi-Wan/Ben Kenobi) vs. Nonny (Darth Vader) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *saberout.wav *saberswg.wav *saber.wav *blaster.wav *rifle.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects *saberout.wav (reverse) http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/index.asp soundsblaster.zip *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout1.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav sounds_light.zip *ltsaberon01.wav *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit3.wav *sabhit1.wav tpmsaber2.zip *Hit03.wav *sabrhit6.wav www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp SaberSounds.zip *Saberblk.wav *Saber sequence 3.wav *4 clash 2.wav *LSwall01.wav *lasrhit2.wav *Spin 4.wav *5 clash 2.wav *4 clash 2.wav *lasrhit2.wav *2 clash 2.wav *lasrhit4.wav *lasrhit3.wav *Spin 6.wav *3 clash good.wav *2 clash.wav *sthswng1.wav *sthswng3.wav *Spin 3.wav (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Blocages/ *saberbounce2.mp3 *saberbounce3.mp3 *saberblock2.mp3 *saberblock3.mp3 *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Trivia * This film will be based on the Adywan's Star Wars Revisited Edition movie. *This is similar to the 1977 movie "Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope." *This is a sequel to "Revenge of the Sith." This story takes place after the first story. *Molly, Goby, Deema and Oona doesn't appear. *This is the second time the characters goes to a different places. *Tobias's lightsaber will be light blue and will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire episode. *Mickey Mouse's lightsaber will be red and will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire episode. *Nonny's lightsaber will be light blue and will carry the saberout.wav and saberout.wav (reverse) sound effects throughout the entire episode. Story *Episode 350a. Bubble Guppies: A New Hope (part 1) *Episode 350b. Bubble Guppies: A New Hope (part 2) *Episode 350c. Bubble Guppies: A New Hope (part 3) *Episode 350d. Bubble Guppies: A New Hope (part 4) *Episode 350e. Bubble Guppies: A New Hope (part 5) *Episode 350f. Bubble Guppies: A New Hope (part 6) *Episode 350g. Bubble Guppies: A New Hope (part 7) Photos IMG_20150101_204022.jpg|Star Wars: A New Hope (ft. Mickey Mouse as Obi-Wan Kenobi) Deathstar_negwt.jpg|That's no moon!!! 21V8ZQ16CBL.jpg|Darth Vader's (Nonny) lightsaber DVD4-falconenteringbaycr.jpg|Entering the Death Star before the battle between Obi-Wan (Mickey) and Darth Vader (Nonny) Devastatortantiveiv.jpg|A space battle as Leia (Ashlie) delivers the message to Obi-Wan (Mickey) Category:Stories Category:Star Wars